1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clinical thermometer, and more particularly to a skin thermometer, which performs calculation of oral or rectal temperature. The thermometer is connected to an RF transmitter/receiver system to display the temperature in a remote place and to raise an alarm when the temperature is above a predetermined threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices for body temperature measurement are known. Some devices measure temperature continuously. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,533, 4,333,477, 4,232,684, 4,030,483 describe skin fever thermometers, but the disclosed thermometers use liquid crystal which changes color according to temperature range. The prior art does not suggest a method for accurate reading and calculation of body (oral and rectal) temperature. The prior art also does not provide a solution for remote reading and remote alarm system when the fever rises above a certain threshold.
It is the first objective of this invention to provide a solution for accurate, continuous measurement of skin temperature and to accurately calculate body temperature. The temperature measurement device preferably comprises two thermistors. The first thermistor is attached to the skin and is thermally isolated from the surroundings. The other thermistor is thermally isolated from the skin and measures the room ambient temperature. A look-up correlation table in the processor correlates the temperature readings to oral or rectal temperature while taking into consideration the room temperature.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a remote reading of the temperature through a wireless communication link and to sound or activate an alarm whenever the temperature rises above a predetermined threshold.